Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Affiliated Wikis
With the popularity of Phineas and Ferb increasing around the world, new wikis are being created in the languages spoken in those countries. As the leading wiki for the English language, we can help those wikis grow faster by way of our Affiliated Wikis program. Wikis that join the program will be able to use content directly from this wiki and will receive help with that process. Wikis that do not join this program will need to build their wiki on their own and will remain an unaffiliated wiki. We ask that they do not copy pages from this wiki, nor use any of our page layout designs, color schemes, logos, etc. In the case of duplicate wikis, an invitation will be extended to merge their wiki with the Affiliated Wiki for that language. A duplicate wiki is as the name says: a new wiki about Phineas and Ferb in a language that already has a Phineas and Ferb wiki. For example, the following duplicate wikis currently exist for the English language: :* phineas.wikia.com :* ferb.wikia.com :* phineas-ferb.wikia.com :* phineasandferbs.wikia.com :* phineas-and-ferb-09.wikia.com :* bradyphineasferb.wikia.com :* phineasferbrp.wikia.com :* phineasferb.wikia.com Some duplicate wikis are created because they are not aware that a Phineas and Ferb wiki already exists for their language. Others are created because they want to go in a different direction than the existing wiki. In both cases, they will have fewer visitors unless they find a way to distinguish themselves from the other wikis. If they choose to remain independent, they become an unaffiliated wiki with the same expectations of not using our content. Benefits of joining the Affiliated Wikis program * The wiki does not have to be built from the ground up. At the moment, there are approximately 1000 main pages (episodes, characters and songs) and an even larger number of pictures. Affiliated wikis receive help in copying them to their wiki. * They can focus on translating pages into their native language. * They will have many support pages (help files, templates, categories, etc.) already made that will allow new users to quickly learn how to make edits, rather than having to go through those beginning steps on their own. * They will be able to use the same menus, color scheme, page layout designs and logos, and will receive help with customizing the logo for their language. * They will have policies and procedures for dealing with problems instead of having to establish their own, such as the Manual of Style and . * They will receive help from other administrators. New wikis typically have one administrator, the same person that created the wiki. This person must deal with vandalism and other problems at the same time they are trying to build their wiki. * They can receive our newsletter, and are encouraged to contribute to it to show what's happening in the world of Phineas and Ferb outside the United States. * They will be given access to a list of resources for working with wikis, dealing with problem users, administrative tools, and more. Signing up If you have decided that becoming an Affiliated Wiki will be a benefit to you, leave a message for one of the administrators to notify them of your interest. The current list of administrators is: At least one of these users will have to be made an administrator on your wiki to assist with copying pages and files, as well as being able to respond to problems. As your wiki grows and you see which users are valued and reliable contributors, you can take nominations for additional administrators. Another user that should be made an administrator is Wikia. This is a account that generates system messages such as greetings to new editors. Duplicate wiki invitation The following invitations will be sent out to wikis that are duplicates of our wikis (this one and the Fanon wiki). :* Duplicate "canon" wiki — wikis that are for canon material (non-fan fiction) :* Duplicate fanon wiki — wikis that are for fan fiction :* Dead wikis — canon or fanon wiki that has not had any edits in at least two months, which may mean they have been abandoned Category:Community